Escape To Peace
by Yuki.yaoi1
Summary: Harry And Draco Need peace after leaving the wizarding world. they both head to forks not knowing there mates are there. Read as the drama unfolds lies come to light and find out if there is a happy ending after all. Will Harry and Draco Find Peace or will more danger come to be.. Hadrian(Harry)/Edward Draco/Jacob. This is a new revised version of my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Hope You Guys Like this. Im still here working on my writting bare with me please :-* Review Please Thanks. This story will be rated M ! Dont like it then don't read.

Cullens P.O.V

~Alice~

"Guess what guys !"alice said giggling jumping up and down.

The cullens were sitting inthe living Alice suddely went into A vision and came out of it smiling and giggling.

"What is it Alice ?" Carslie said.

"There is going two be two new students in forks both male. But I couldn't see there faces but there is no parents or guardians just them."Alice said pouting.

"Just what we need two new students after that ediot girl bella."Rosalie said snarling.

"I can't see there futures though"Alice said.

"Well we just have to wait and see if there a threat or not."Jasper said sitting next to Alice on The couch.

"Yeah Rose we have to wait and see."Emmett said hugging Rosalie from behind.

"Let's go hunt and get ready for tommorw"Edward said thinking angly at his thought of bella.

just as The cullens were about to leave The phone ringed and Esme picked it up.

"Hello"Esme said to The caller.

"Hi Esme its me Jenny The Black Manor you helped repair was sold today I would like to thank you for helping with The repairs."Jenny said smiling on The phone.

"It was no problem The black manor was a beautiful place and it just needed a touch up because it was so old. May I ask who bought it ?"Esme said.

"It was these two teen boys who are considered adults here bought it apperantly they are like rich or something no parents or guardians though. My boss wanted to decline but they doubled The price we offered for The house so we sold it to them."Jenny said.

"Okay thank you for The phone call by the way Jenny." Esme said.

Everyone in The house heard The conversation.

"So there spolied brats moving in that old manor"Rosalie said sneered.

"Rosalie I'm suprised to hear you judging someone you haven't even met you don't know them so please hold your tongue dear"Esme said motherly.

"Yes mom"Rosalie said.

"We will have to wait till tommorw so let's go hunting."Alice said.

A\N : please let me know if you all would like more. I have more chapters written waiting to put ;-)

Im Still here writtng ! I will not give up. My pc broke so im using my phone So please be patient. And if anyone has any good twilight harry potter stories with slash please tell me xD pm me or review it thank you ! I know this chapter is short but they get longer stick with me. ;* share and favorite and follow i appreciate all support thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Cullens

"A/N : Enjoy this revised chapter from my first story. Thank you all for following and reviewing im really doing my best to write and update. Hard to do with a broken pc but i will not give up! This story is Rated M i repeat once again for those who are hard headed -_- . ON TO THE STORY XD ENJOY.

"Draco P.O.V

"Me and hadrian wanted to leave our past behind us The betrayal,lies and war.I proposed that we go to The muggle world and hadrian said found this stupid muggle town called spoons or forns or something he laughed when I asked why we had to move here he just said "its a quiet town".

"I had my own limo driver to take me to The black manor after The long flight here from england. I had all of mine and hadrians stuff put inside the house and put away with magic while i was heading over here to the manor. Thank goodness for aparting. Hadrian had his veela inhertance so he will be here later after he gets blood drops from The store in The wizarding world called Veela Couture and Kitchen. I was so lost in thought The driver had got out of The limo and was tapping me on my shoulder.

I did a creature search to see if any creatures lived here I was suprised to learn there was a coven of vampires that lived here and shape shifters in lu push or la push.

"I got there contact info and decided to call The vamps to The manor to explain what me and hadrian are so there is no conflict."I told Hadrian what I was doing and he said he would let me do it and he might come home with a hook up. I sighed.

"I'm worried about him I hope he finds his mate. I want to find my mate to hopefully they will accept me. Hadrians like a little brother to me so we never were together like a couple.

"I dialed The cullens home phone and a woman answered.

"Hi I'm Draco Evans and I just moved in The black manor with my brother Hadrian I was wondering if you and your family could come to The manor I need to speak with you and your family its very important."Draco said.

"Okay we are heading there dear by The way I'm Esme Cullen."she said then she hanged up.

*Cullen House*

"I didn't have a vision of this meeting only of them coming to forks." Alice said worriedly.

"What if they are a threat ?" Jasper said tensed.

"He didn't sound like a threat he sounded like a teenage boy and were going to The manor to see what he wants."Esme said with Carslie placing a hand on her shoulder Rosalie just sneered and went to her car with emmett following behind her.

"Everyone got in there own car and pulled off to The black manor

Draco P.O.V

I waited until I heard The door bell ring and got up off The couch and opened The door to see seven beautiful poeple and lead them to The living room were they sat on The couch across from me.

"Okay so I called you here because me and my brother are not humans we are wizards and I am a winter wolf and my brother hadrian is a veela."Draco said calmly.

"Silencer rang out in the house a pin drop could be heard.

"Wizards ! you expect us to believe that !"Rosalie yelled standing up the rest of the cullens looking uncertain and unbelieving of what i just said.

"Yes I do expect you to believe me if we aren't wizards then your not vampires and there is no shape shifters in la push!"Draco said yelled back.

"Prove it then." The one called Emmett said.

"Okay i will" draco said. Draco took his wand from his holster that was at his side and made the bowl sitting on the table in front of them turn into a midnight black cat that jumped into Emmett's lap who had jumped up in shock.I made the cat change back into the bowl and looked at them smirking.

"Okay we beilive you so what's a veela?. You said your brother was a wizard and veela." Rosalie said sneering sitting down and pulling Emmett down next to her.

"Yes you see, there are two types of veelas, a dominate and a submissive. All veela's have mates. If you are a dominate, a submissive is your mate.

"If you are a submissive, a dominate is your mate. A submissive veela could be of either gender. Male or Female. Though submissives are mostly female, it is not uncommon that a male is a submissive.

"But a Dominate Veela is different , A dominate isn't always a male sometimes rarely occuring there are female dominates. So seeing as you are a submissive, your mate will be a male dominate or female dominate. Submissives and Dominates have different roles they play. The dominate protects and loves it's family while submissives care and nurture the child it conceives.

"A dominate is very protective of it's mate and family and will defend and protect them against anything. The submissive is the one who watches and protects their children. And yes Any submissive can have children. A veela is very beautiful and is like a vampire except that they don't glitter in The sun and can eat humans foods but they do have to drink animal blood every once in a while or they will become blood thirsty.

"So what's a winter wolf? You said you were." Esme Asked Having her and Carslie Been silent watching along with Jasper and Alice.

"Well A Winter wolf is an all white wolf bigger then the averge wolf and smaller then shape shifting wolves. I can change into my form pain less and i hunt animals for blood when i feel the urge to." I said to the group.

" So Hadrian will be here in a few minutes and when you see him I'm not joking in the least males and females tend to become aroused because his body is very slim and he looks really feminine. You will be Immune to it because you already mated. " i said.

"Out of the corner of my eye i saw the bronze haired one twitch at the word mated. I took another look at the bronze haired one it doesnt look like his mate is here hmm i thought silently.

" Also dont call him a girl or he will hex your balls off although he is submissive Hadrian is very powerful so don't think he is weak because he is a submissive."Draco said.

"Everyone just let The information sink in until The unlocking of The front door was heard.

A/N : HOPE YOU GUYS this xD i re-read for spelling errors hope i did well. Review and tell me what you think. Whats going to happen next ?! Review and look for the next chapter to find out. This is A revised version of my first story i hope you guys like it im working on all the things you guys pointed out. Share and follow Thank You For Reading My DARLINGS ;* 


	3. Chapter 3 Hadrian

Harry P.O.V

I was unlocking The front door with damon behind me The guy I met at a club I was just coming The war I've been living my life partying and drinking having fun I've lost so much.

I met damon salvatore at a club. He was a sexy ass vampire and I was sexy ass veela so i accepted his offer at the club.

I had on black shorts shorts my hair in a bun and a black t-shirt that was short so it displayed my slim stomach.I was still short in height. My hair was long so I kept in a bun from time to time. I had and hour glass shape due to my inheritance.

I grabbed damon's hand and lead him to The living room because The stairs to my room was in The living room.I remembered that draco said he invited that coven The cullens so it wasn't a shock when I walked in The living room and saw seven beautifull poeple staring at me.

"Hey Dray and Hello cullens."I said waving over to them.

"Draco this is Damon and I'm gonna be in my room so call my cell I'm using silencing charms on my room. "I winked at him before I dragged damon upstairs who slapped my butt while we ran upstairs at vampire speed.

Edward P.O.V

When I heard The door unlocking I was nervous which shocked me because I was never nervous. When he walked in The living room he was just as draco described him he was beautiful.

"Hi draco and cullens. Draco this is Damon and I'm gonna be in my room so call my cell I'm using silencing charms on my room."

He winked at draco before he dragged damon upstairs who slapped his butt while they ran upstairs at vampire speed.

I wanted to tear damon apart he touched my mate ! My mate ? I thought. He's mine I need to talk to him.

"Draco ." i said looking at him.

"Yes cullen ?" Draco said.

"He's my mate."I said and everyone looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Who damon? . I'll tell hadrian he won't be mad he will be happy that anyones found there mate. He's allways happy for others he thinks he doesn't have a mate things have been pretty hard for him in his life."Draco said standing up and getting ready to walk up the stairs.

My mate has had A hard life. Wait did he say damon was my mate !

"No hadrian is my mate." I said quickly before his feet touched the first step of the stairs.

Draco turned around and walked back over and sat down he took a deep breath and said.

"Someone Hadrian thought was his Best friend hurt him and betrayed him he and doesn't trust poeple. He looks happy now but I know he's still hurting. If your lying I won't hesitate to kill you because he deserves to be loved. You have to prove yourself to him."Draco said glaring at me.

Everything was silent until we heard a door from upstairs open and two sets of footsteps coming down stairs.

Harry P.O.V

 **(Warning Smut Alert)**

As soon as The silencing charms were up damon had smashed his lips to mine and I kissed back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands slid in my shorts and he squeezed my ass and I gasped.

I wrapped my legs around him as he started to bite my neck.

"d-damon oh its so good" I moaned into his ear when he started to plant kisses down my chest. I got a growl in responce and I shivered.

He picked me up and sat me on my dresser and came beetween my legs and I pulled him to me and smashed our lips together.

He started grinding on me and my cock was painfully hard.

"P-Please I need" I gasped.

"You need what hadrian ?"Damon said as he slid my shorts off and put his hand in my boxers and grabbed my cock.

I just blushed and stuttered.

" I-I need to cum"I said gasping and holding him tighter to me.

He bent down and started to suck my cock and I just gripped his hair making him take my cock deeper in his mouth.

He lifted his head up kissing my lips growling. Taking his hand and rubbing my cock hard and fast.i was so close and then

I gasped and let out a scream of pleasure when damon's fangs came out out and he went to my neck sucked blood and the next thing i new i saw white and came all over his hand. He grunted as his own climax came to and we both stood there heavily breathing.

( **SMUT ENDING )**

"Merlin im so sticky" i said laughing softly. Damon looked at me with a smirk and chuckled.

"Lets take a shower then so i can clean you up" Damon said moving his eyebrows up and down i giggled and hopped off the dresser and dragged him to the shower.

It was twenty minutes later when me and damon finshed showering so we came down stairs and The cullens were still here.

"Hadrian I gotta go back home so I'll see you later if you need me I'm only a call way"damon said.

He kissed my cheek and left through The back of The house and ran through The forest with vampire speed.I smiled.

Damon was a friend I met when I was travling without draco. He was sweet I'll be happy for him when he finds his mate.

I turned around and came to sit next to draco. I waved at The cullens and said"Hi its nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Alice and this is my husband

jasper."the giggling pixe said.I smiled she reminded me of luna.

"I'm Emmett and The blond beauty is my wife Rosalie." The big guy said and i took at the sneering blonde woman. She reminds me of the old draco. I just smiled and looked at the next couple.

"I'm Carslie and this is my sweet wife Esme."The man said smiling brightly and the beautiful woman 'Esme looked at me and smiled motherly liked. I turned and looked at the last person who happen to be seated with no one beside him.

"I'm edward its nice to meet you."He said smiling at me. We just stared at each other until I broke eye contact and looked back to the rest of them.

"Well I hope draco explained what we are so there are no problems if I hunt animals in The forest and When draco is in his winter wolf form running through The forest he won't be mistaken for food." i said laughing slightly.

The cullen coven nodded there heads.

"So me and dray will see your kids at school."I said and laughed when draco blushed at The nickname. They waved goodbye expect for the blond one and got up to leave.

Draco got up also and lead The cullens to The front door and we both said goodbye but before he was about to shut the door edward asked if he could talk to me.

About what I wondered.

A/N: Hope You Guys love this chapter revised and fixed up ! Please review share and follow. Reviews make updates come faster (; ;* lets see how the talk will go with Edward and Hadrian. Hopefully Edward doesnt end up with hexed balls. Lmao! Just kidding ;) See you guys next chapter ;* AND ALSO thank YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES LOVE YOU ;* and Thank You For Reviewing.


End file.
